


parked in the preserve

by Snokoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snokoms/pseuds/Snokoms
Summary: so i just completely utterly failed my exam, correction, re-exam (or whatever it is called) and needed a nice  disctraction. appareantly that distraction was this.any and all mistakes are mine,let me know what you think!i do not own teen wolf or its caractersi only own the plot/storyi do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 225





	parked in the preserve

**Author's Note:**

> so i just completely utterly failed my exam, correction, re-exam (or whatever it is called) and needed a nice disctraction. appareantly that distraction was this. 
> 
> any and all mistakes are mine,
> 
> let me know what you think!
> 
> i do not own teen wolf or its caracters  
> i only own the plot/story  
> i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms

He was woken up by a ticking against the window. Small pebbles hitting the glass before falling to the ground. When the pebbles didn’t stop he stood up and walked towards the window, looking down he saw someone.  
Backpack on the ground.  
Pillow in a bag.  
Stiles.  
With a sight he stood up and walked down to open the door.

“What do you want.”

“Dad’s drinking again.”

Wordlessly he opened the door wider and stepped aside. Watching as the boy marched to the closet to grab a blanket and make up the couch. When he was done fussing around, he sat down. Staring at the wall in front of him.

“Do you want to talk about it? I mean, I’m not good with words but I can listen.”

“Thanks for the offer, but no. Not now at least.”

With a nod Derek closes up again before heading up the stairs to catch some more sleep.  
When he wakes in the morning Stiles is still asleep. Deciding to start on breakfast he heads for the kitchen. The smell eventually waking his guest up as well. Setting down a cup of coffee, black, just like Stiles likes it (so what if he noticed) he turns back and finishes his eggs. Putting down two plates he sits opposites the boy.

“What happened.”

“I don’t know. It’s been happening so much lately that I don’t even now what causes it anymore. Maybe he doesn’t even need a reason for it.”

“Stiles.”

“He knows I’m lying, that I’m hiding something.”

“We can tell, he’s your dad. If you want to, that is.”

“I don’t. He gets hurt enough on the job as it is.”

“Stiles… knowing what’s out there could help him.”

“No Derek. It would only make him a target.”

“Look if you’re scared about his reaction…”

“Of course I am! I have been lying to him for years. Years Derek! Look at what it did to him! I can’t. what if he hates me?” the last part comes out, so soft Derek barely hears him. Only his enhanced hearing allowing him to.

“You can stay here as much as you need, you can take Isaacs old room if you like. Since he is in France anyway.”

“He ever coming back?”

“I don’t know.”

There quiet after that. Silently eating their breakfast. Afterwards Stiles picks up his stuff and heads for school.

It’s just over a week before he’s back. Slightly shaking. Making up the couch. Staring it the wall. He still refuses to use Isaac’s room.  
It goes on like this for a few more weeks when Derek needs to go back to New York to talk with the alpha there.  
When he gets back to the loft Stiles scent is stronger. Like he spent more time there. It makes Derek scrounge up his nose. Stiles used to smell like cinnamon and ozone, citron and fresh grass. A strange combination that somehow fitted him. Now it smelled sour and dark.  
Someone must has notified the teen that Derek was back, when Derek doesn’t hear him coming in that night. Eventhough he expected him. With a frons on his face he puts the spare blankets back in the closet and tries to go to sleep. 

After a week the teen still hasn’t shown up. On pack night he notices dark bruises under his eyes. Eyes that refuse to look up at him. When he tries walk up him to talk to him at the end of the meeting, he finds the teen missing. Scowling he heads home. If Stiles doesn’t want to talk to him then he is not going to force him. Even if he misses falling asleep to the sound of the others breathing and heartbeat. It had been calming to have someone else in his home. Like before when the house had been filled with pack. Not that he had much of a pack anymore. He wasn’t very close to the others from Scott’s pack. 

It’s a Tuesday when he sees the jeep parked in the preserve. Its late in the night and Derek went out for a run when he couldn’t sleep, figuring he could spent his time a little more useful by patrolling the territory. When he gets closer, he sees a shape in the backseat. Upon closer inspection the shape turns out to be Stiles.  
Sleeping.  
In his car.  
With a sight Derek opens the driver’s door and goes inside. Waking the teen up in the progress. Flailing awake, screaming bloody mudrer and searching for a weapon the boy stops moving when he recognises the wolf.

“Derek.”

“Stiles.”

“what are you doing here.

“I could ask you the same thing. Sleeping in your car Stiles. Really.”

“Yeah well…” with a huff he looks away. Not finishing his sentence.

“Give me your keys.”

“What.”

“Your keys.” 

When nothing happens, he turns around and looks at the boy. Stiles is staring back at him with his hair sticking out all ways, clothes rumpled and blanket still hanging of his shoulder. When he raises one eyebrow in impatience the human quickly complies with the request. Sticking the key in the car he shifts the gear and backs out, heading for the loft.

“Where are we going?”

“Come on Derek, if you’re going to kidnap me than at least tell me where were headed.”

“Deeeerreeeeeekkk.”

“uuuurggh. You’re no fun.” 

When he looks in the mirror Stiles is pouting with his arms crossed over his torso. He is still pouting when they drive in the street of the loft. He is pouting even more when Derek drags him out of the car and into the loft. Positioning him in the kitchen chair to make some tea.

“Alright, what is going on.”

“nothing.”

“Stiles don’t be dense. You had been staying in the loft when I was gone and now I find you sleeping in your car.”

“Alright, alright you don’t have to throw it in my face.” With a huff he takes a sip of his tea, hissing when it’s still burning.

“he threw me out.” It is said so softly Derek thinks he must have heard wrong.

“what.”

“he threw me out oke! Told me he couldn’t trust and didn’t want a liar is his house. Said he would have rather have Scott as a son. That he could be trusted.” 

Stiles is standing up know, slightly out of breath and Derek just looks. Waiting for the joke to fall. To hear that it’s not true when Stiles falls down and start crying. With a curse he rounds the table and sits down next to him. Trying to sooth him. When that doesn’t work and he noticies Stiles breathing going faster and faster he wraps himself around the boy trying to help him breath. It take almost two hours for the panick attack to pas and when it’s over Stiles slumps over exhausted.

“I’m sorry.”

“don’t be.”

“still, I didn’t mean to dump this all over you.”

“I’m glad you told me. Does Scott and the others know?”

“no, when I asked if I could crash on someones couch no one said yes.”

“oh Stiles.” 

His heart breaks for this strong boy that has saved them so many times.  
Mind made up he stands up, still cradling the teen.

“uh sourwolf, what are you doing?” 

without answering he walks up the stairs and deposits Stiles on his bed. Taking of both their shoes and swapping his own clothes with sleep sweats, throwing another pair at his pack mate. Turning around to give him a little privacy. When the rustling stops he turns around and crawls in the bed, taking Stiles with him and pulling the covers up in the same movement. 

“Derek?”

“sleep Stiles.”


End file.
